Talk:Plains Militia
How did he unite these towns exactly? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 23:57, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I will get to it soon but I am going to get in trouble for too much detail because it has happened. Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Seems a lot like the Minutemen, its even mentioned within the article. CaptainCain (talk) 21:23, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Well it is inspired from them but the militia is formed from both on duty militiant soldiers and minutemen for unexpected attacks and/or reinforcements. Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:19, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the text on the talk page I don't know what happened Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) How are you diffrientiating between a commonwealth and a state? Not a Porpise (talk) 01:14, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Actually Mongoose edited thiis and must have misunderstood what I said and put that, I said "Chris wanted to remake North Dakota back to glory and independent as a nation", I ment too change it. Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) so do they occupy all of Bismarck? also if "Their weapons vary from man or settlement" then how is Each soldier is deployed with standard weapon and one for melee (if needed)"? Also how did they know these people didn't come from the southern part of North Dakota, instead of from South Dakota? Not a Porpise (talk) 16:21, January 3, 2016 (UTC) As you read it says "Bismarck is their capital" so yes, and I changed the weapons stuff, and no they come from south because the North is not part of the Badlands. Lieutenant113 (talk) 19:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So they control the ENTIRE city of bismarck, six other settlements, outposts and an armory with 90 people? Not a Porpise (talk) 20:03, January 3, 2016 (UTC) And the entire town is self-sufficent? Not a Porpise (talk) 20:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) They do gets tuff from traders and yes the control the "ENTIRE" city. Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So they they are a self-sufficent armed group that controls a huge swath of territory, has high tier weapons and armor, and is able to fight off large groups of raiders/slavers? Not a Porpise (talk) 20:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "They barely fought the the riders off with a heavy cost - the population", man just ghive me some time that is why there is a WIP sign at the top okay? Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 1.) As stated in the rules no one group may lay claim to any large swath of land, cities being included in that. 2.) The idea of such a group could control such a large area, along with various outlying settlements and other positions with just 90 men is simply impossible. Even if they could call upon some unnamed number of minutemen, and simply stating that they recieve supplies from merchants isn't going to cut it. 3.) As Walrus stated the idea that they all have high end, military grade weaponry edges into the overpowered region in terms of groups. Even the minutemen were simply equipped with Laser muskets or Pipe weaponry, all of which are rather basic, cobbled together weapons. This page needs work. Lots of work. CaptainCain (talk) 21:29, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I understand sir, will you give me some time? Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking and I was wondering if I could hvae this page back. If you have already done a lot of work on it, I was wondering if the militia could remain independent.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC)